My Princess
by shinigamivc
Summary: When Hinamori finally awoke he was there... She never realized how hard it would be to lose him... HINAHITSU


((Well here's my happy oneshot for my second favorite pairing (only second to RoyAi) I thought this up one night cause one of the newer chapters where Shiro is sliced TT uber sliced. Toushirou! - everything but direct quotes and the word 'shinigami' is in English cause I'm too lazy XDDDD that n' the people who need to look 'em up… I'm just making it easier for them….ok… I had to use 'taichou'(captain) while they talk at least. I couldn't help it, I kept on typing it… ANYway… hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!))

Disclaimer: Do I own Bleach? I Wish… That'd be so cool… but alas no…sadly, I don't.

Warning: Spoilers past episode 63! The rest is all made up from my mind. XD

**My Princess**

By Fullmetal Philosopher (Ren-chan) –special thanks to Hina and Hitsu in my head for the writing of this story. (don't ask if you don't already know)

_When Hinamori finally awoke he was there… She never realized how hard it would be to lose him…._

Hinamori awoke that morning with Hitsugaya by her side. He hadn't stayed long but the expression she caught upon his features had been warm….

------------------------

The moon hung high in the sky over Soul Society. The Divisions lay silent in the wake of their betrayal and everyone slept quietly. All but Hinamori Momo. The fifth division's vice captain tossed and turned in a bed in the fourth division. She moaned loudly with the pain that shot through her chest and the dreams that flooded her mind. "Aizen-taichou…" She muttered his name in her sleep; his betrayal was fresh and replayed over and over in her mind. The things he had told her, the kinds words he spoke… the last word he uttered…. "Sayonara"…. then his blade through her chest.

A sharp pain shot through her gut and tore her from her dreams. She lay flat across the bed, her breathing erratic. She ran a hand across her chest.

_Blood… _She had opened her wound again.

Hinamori coughed, watching the crimson color spread over her bandages. She let her head fall back to the pillow and called out for someone. A shinigami soon peered into the room then hurried off to get his captain. Unohana was in her room a moment later, the same shinigami at her heels with bandages and fresh sheets. He seemed so nervous, his captain so calm.

"Hanataru, please give me the bandages."

He placed them in her hands. "Yes, Taichou."

Captain Unohana wrapped Hinamori's wounds warily then placed a hand on her head. "Hinamori-kun, your wounds will never heal if you keep thrashing like this."

Hinamori pulled the fresh sheets over her body. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly, blushing slightly. This she knew already but when ever she closed her eyes all she could see was Aizen and her blood spilling to the floor. Unohana sighed softly; she knew this as well. There was always sleeping medicine, but the risk was too great considering the girl had just awoke from her coma.

Hinamori lay back and spread her arms across the bed, remembering a time before she was a shinigami, in the outer villages of Soul Society. When she would have a nightmare –though they had never been as harsh as these- she would always run to Hitsugaya. He would sigh as she threw her arms around him and rambled on about her dream. When she would finally calm, she always begged to stay and his response would always be 'Whatever'- though she knew better then to think he didn't care.

_I can't run to him anymore. Not after what I've done… I don't deserve him anymore… besides… I can't trust another any longer… Even him… I can't afford another betrayal…I can't endure this pain again…_

"Well, try to relax." The fourth division's captain brought her back to reality. She nodded and closed her eyes again. Aizen's gaze and the sting of his sword met her and once again she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Unohana peered back into the room and sighed, this was quite possibly worse then her coma, at least then she hadn't been thrashing. She walked down the hall to her office, called a butterfly of hell to her. She whispered a message to it and released it through the window into the night air.

The butterfly flew over the divisions: fifth…sixth…seventh…eighth… ninth…tenth. Here it soared down, finding the window of one Hitsugaya Toushirou. Once inside, it settled upon his nose, moving quickly across his face as he moved onto his side. Hitsugaya swatted at it, stirring from his sleep. Upon opening his eyes, the black butterfly rested upon his nose once more. Her sat up in bed holding out his finger for it.

"Hinamori." He whispered softly into the night. The butterfly took flight and was off through the window as Hitsugaya threw the sheets off himself. He forced his body to stand, yawning several times on his way to the door. He didn't bother changing from his white robes, only pausing to take Hyourinmaru from its resting place beside his bed before making his way to the fourth division.

Upon reaching Hinamori's room, he found Unohana sitting in a chair by the bed. She frowned, looking up at him. "Hitsugaya-taichou, thank you for coming."

He nodded and averted his gaze to Hinamori. She tossed herself roughly onto her side, moaning with the pain that ran through her body. Her breathing was rapid and swallow and every few moments she would call **his** name into the air. Hitsugaya furred his brow.

"She's been doing this all night. I've already had to rewrap her wounds twice." Unohana sighed and gave him a helpless look. "I was hoping you might have a solution."

Hitsugaya nodded, girding his teeth silently as he walked over to the bed. Captain Unohana watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking Hinamori's hand in his own and placing his other hand on her head.

"Momo-chan." He whispered softly in a tone Unohana had never heard him use before. "It's alright, Momo-chan. Shiro-chan is here. I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Hinamori's grip tightened on his hand and she nuzzled her head into Hitsugaya's thigh causing him to blush slightly. Unohana smiled, "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou." She stood and moved for the door.

"Goodnight, Unohana-taichou."

"Goodnight."

With the fourth division captain gone, Hitsugaya moved to lie down. He knew from experience that if he were to leave, her nightmares would return, so he decided that he would stay for the night. He moved under the covers and Hinamori snuggled up against him, her head settling in the nape of his neck. He blushed then, releasing her hand, which moved to settle on his chest. He rested one of his arms under his head, nervously placing his other arm around her waist. It was different than it had been back then; they had changed in mind and body, though Hitsugaya hadn't really noticed until now. After a few minutes of nervous shifting and thoughts of how nice her hair smelled, the warmth of her body, and 'minding' his hands, he finally drifted off to sleep. This was how Captain Unohana found them when she came back in an hour or so to ask if he needed anything. The kind Captain only smiled and left them to finish her rounds.

------------------------

Hinamori was first to wake that morning. Feeling the warmth of Hitsugaya, she subconsciously shifted closer to him before realizing its source. _Toushirou-kun…! _She blushed as she assessed the situation. Her hands rested on his chest, her head was settled under his chin, and she was held to him by his hand, which rested on her waist. Hinamori retreated slightly from him only to deepen the crimson color in her cheeks. She found herself admiring his features: his sliver hair -which was only slightly in his eyes- his soft expression, his lips… She moved her head back under his chin, feeling the blood boil under her skin. _His breathing is so calm and even… _It was only then that she noticed the bandages that were visible under his robes. _When had he…?_ She could only barely remember the conversation between two recruits in the hall earlier; they had mentioned something about the tenth division's captain returning to work so quickly after he had been injured. Hinamori could piece together the rest. She had been following him that day… he must have…

"Oh, Shiro-chan." The words slipped off her tongue subconsciously. He stirred -possibly to his pet name- and moved his hand from her waist to rub his eyes, waking. Hinamori felt the red in her cheeks return and in a nervous attempt to hide from his gaze and her own emotions, she tugged the covers up to her nose and pretended to sleep.

Hitsugaya finally opened his eyes, yawning and stretching his arms, cringing at the pain that ran up his right arm through his fingertips. He rubbed his shoulder gently, watching Hinamori for a few seconds before removing the sheets from himself. He stood and sighed softly, placing his hand on her head momentarily before moving for the door. Hinamori blushed furiously at this, thankful for her bringing the covers up so high. Hitsugaya took Hyourinmaru from its place in the corner of the room where it had been resting beside Tobiume. He stopped in the doorway with the soft sound of Hinamori's voice.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

There was a pause; he placed his hand on the doorframe. Hinamori let the covers drop to her waist as she sat up in the bed.

"Yes?" His voice was soft, his expression anxious.

"You fought him, didn't you?" She questioned and he turned in the doorway to meet her fretful gaze.

"Yes." He didn't deny it.

"Why?"

"Because I…" He hesitated then, unable to sort the possible answers in his mind.

"…"

"…His words made me angry. I wanted to make him pay for what he did to you." His eyes averted from her gaze to the floor, emotion building in his features. It was no use, he could still feel her eyes on him.

"You're hurt. You shouldn't have-"

"It was my own fault. I underestimated him."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Emotion filled her voice and Hitsugaya could tell that she was only a few steps away from being in tears. He shifted nervously, moving closer to the bed by a few steps. Hinamori now stared at her feet under the covers.

"I don't want you to risk your life for me."

"That's my choice." He spoke in a soft but serious tone and stared at the floor.

"Please… Hitsugaya-kun." She whispered, her voice loosing confidence with each breath.

He flinched at his surname, wasn't he her Shiro-chan? Though he would deny it until his breath ran cold, he had pleaded that she would utter that lone word as she once did, just to let him know everything would be alright.

"Hina- Momo… I'm afraid I cannot meet such a request." He chose his words carefully, taking those final steps toward her in silence. This time, she was the one who flinched, since when did he use her given name?

"But, why? Why for me?" She finally looked up to meet his gaze as the words burst from her lips, tears pooling in her eyes. Hitsugaya could tell that she was frustrated, that was understandable. Hinamori was afraid, afraid to connect with others, afraid of the emotion called trust. She did not want to fear her Shiro-chan though, not when she cared so deeply for him. It was so cut and dry with everyone, she could detach herself from the rest of the world so easily –even more easily than she wanted- but with him… He was the only one she felt that she could trust, yet his trust was something she didn't deserve. She didn't deserve his kindness or his protection. She had trusted the words of her captain over her childhood friend. She had attempted to kill him. This should be unforgivable, but then… he wouldn't be here now, would he?

He bit his lip, suddenly finding the boyish urge to run building in his mind. What was he supposed to say? 'Because I love you'?

"B-Because." He shifted.

"Why, Hitsugaya-kun!" She spoke, blinking the tears from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Because I always thought of you as…"

Hinamori opened her mouth to speak again but Hitsugaya beat her to finish his sentence.

"My princess!" The words rushed quickly off his lips and as Hinamori's expression changed he turned on his heels, giving in to his urges and running out of the door and down the hall. Hinamori could hear his footsteps fade into the distance. Her face only held the emotion of surprise for a few brief moments before the tears came freely from her eyes. She tucked her knees to her chest and hugged them, hiding her eyes and ignoring the pain in her abdomen as she silently sobbed into her robes. So many emotions rushed through her at once -expressed through her sobs. _His princess…_

------------------------

Today, no one would cross Captain Hitsugaya. No one would taunt him or laugh near him or utter a word that wasn't needed. No one would approach him or even glance in his direction if not needed. Today, Hitsugaya's aura was that of extreme seriousness and anger, a cover for the pain that he felt underneath. Not even his vice captain dared glance up at him as she worked.

Hitsugaya groaned softly, tapping his pen on his desk as he scanned a report. His brows were furred, eyes staring at the report, yet he did not read. His tapping had fallen into the background and all he could think of was her. Hinamori Momo. How could he be so foolish? How could he--?

His thoughts were interrupted by his vice captain who grunted loudly and leaned her head into her hand. Her left eye twitched and her eyes were focused on his pen, which still rose and fell on the table. By now Matsumoto's ears were ringing and she had –against her better judgment- decided to disrupt her captain.

Hitsugaya finally looked up at her, his pen settled against his desk. His features hadn't changed much, they still expressed the same tenseness that had scared off the recruits he passed on his way from the fourth division, only now one eyebrow was raised in questioning. "Yes, Matsumoto. What is it?"

She looked back down at her work. "Nothing, taichou." She said, her voice soft, hiding all nervousness –if any existed. She dared to continue, "It's just… you seem stressed." What an understatement: 'seem', no, not 'seem', it was written all over his face. But that didn't matter. Matsumoto was now expecting a lecture, one she probably deserved. He would tell her that she shouldn't question his actions, that it's none of her business, etc. etc.

Hitsugaya grumbled at his desk, leaning his head in his hand. He looked at the door, away from his vice captain. She was right. He felt such an idiot. _The current 'me' has nothing to say to her. _That was what he said, and yet, the time that had passed had done nothing to change him. If anything, it had only made him colder. "I haven't changed. I'm still…" Were the words that made it to his tongue before he stood and turned for the door. "I'm leaving for the night. Finish up here Matsumoto, ok?" He said, moving for the exit.

"Yes, Taichou." Matsumoto said, watching him leave. A frown fell across her lips, this had to have something to do with the fifth division's vice captain. Her poor captain, on some level Matsumoto understood. She began to clean up, her mind on Ichimaru Gin. She sighed softly, halting in her progress to gaze out the window at the rising moon.

Hitsugaya breathed in the crisp night air, the sun had only just set and the sky still held some orange tones. He barely glanced around him, leaving the beautiful scene to be wasted. A few recruits slowed to watch him on their way back to their rooms. There was a definite change in Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou's mood; he no longer possessed the same seriousness from earlier that day, instead it seemed like there was nothing to his temperament. His features were plain and there was no strong aura that the recruits could pick up on; yet inside of him there were so many thoughts rushing through his mind. So many things he didn't do, so many things he hadn't changed and once again he was reprimanding himself for not protecting her.

He finally stopped outside of his room in the tenth division. Here he sat on the edge of his veranda, staring up at the rising moon. He sighed, finally showing the emotions on his mind in features. He said nothing, his mind was still in disarray and he needed time to think.

------------------------

Hinamori lay back in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been like this most of the day, only breaking to talk to the occasional recruit who came to change her bandages or see how she was. By now the whole division had spread rumors from what little they had heard of her and Hitsugaya's argument that morning. She had heard two recruits talking earlier, saying that the tenth division captain was more frightening than usual and questioning what he had done to Hinamori that had made her cry. Unohana had done her best to keep her division silent about the whole ordeal but only so much could be done to silence so many.

She breathed deeply, looking out the window as the sun fell out of sight. What had she done? She'd made him run off, she had drove off the only soul she could trust. He had called her his princess, had he always thought that of her? It seemed so obvious now, why hadn't she seen it sooner? "I'm such a fool." She whispered softly, turning onto her side to focus on the same moon he too watched.

The fourth division settled down for the night and soon the halls were empty, save a recruit or two. Hinamori sighed deeply, still lost in thought. She pulled the covers up over her shoulders, shutting her eyes in an attempt to shut out the world, in an attempt to sleep. Those same images returned to her mind: his kind words, his warm embrace, and his sword through her chest. Hinamori tossed onto her back and a sharp pain awoke her. She lay flat across the bed, tossing the covers off swiftly and running her hand across her bandages. No blood. And there she lay, she couldn't afford to go back to sleep now with the knowledge that she would only reopen her wound. She didn't want to trouble Unohana again; she didn't want to trouble Hitsugaya.

Hinamori lay there silently, staring at the ceiling. Now even her waking hours pledged her mind. All she could think of was Hitsugaya. She couldn't believe the things she had said to him, what awful things. He had been nothing but kind to her since she had met him, he had always protected her, and today, before he had run out, he had called her his princess. And he was her Shiro-chan… the only one she could trust, the only soul she wished to open up to.Yet every time she thought such things she heard his voice apologizing for causing her pain, commenting on her loss of weight, saying how 'truly' thankful he was to have her and the feeling of his sword through her gut. The feeling was worse than any other and she was forced to relive it over and over in her mind. She had been so blissful, so overjoyed that he was alive and well that she had cried. With every word he had said, the wonderful feeling in her heart grew and with his sword he had crushed her heart, mind and body in a single blow. Every sliver of happiness and even sadness had been drained from her soul and left something worse than depression and possibly worse than death. No, she could never bare such a pain again… She could never trust another being… not even him…

"Besides," She whispered into the night air, "I don't deserve him…"

------------------------

Hitsugaya sighed, staring up at the moon where it hung in the sky, it was now well past midnight. In the company of only the stars and Hyourinmaru, he attempted to sort the thoughts in his mind.

Hinamori too watched the moon and thought. She felt so frustrated now; her mind seemed to follow the same path, circling over the same thoughts. She would start by thinking that she could never trust another, then her mind would fill with thoughts of Hitsugaya Toushirou, of everything she knew of him and she would conclude that he was worth her trust. After, her mind would prompt thoughts of the horrid things she had done, done to him and how she didn't deserve him. Then there was always Aizen's betrayal, forever burned in her mind. She had thought he was honest, he had never done anything to hurt her or even lead her to that conclusion and yet… And the cycle would repeat.

Hours past as the moon began to fall in the sky again; the recruits would come and think she was sleeping peacefully. Somewhere around three in the morning, Hinamori sat up in bed. Her breathing was steady but quickened, tears streamed from her eyes and her heart pounded in her chest. Finally, in the pale moonlight, she had realized something, something she hadn't considered before. It wasn't the same; her relationship with Aizen was completely different from her one with Hitsugaya. She had in fact trusted Aizen with more faith he deserved; yet it wasn't trust that bound her so soundly to Hitsugaya. Suddenly it all made sense, all the feelings she had been having, why she could not detach herself from him, why the thought of loosing him pained her so deeply. It was so simple. It was _love._

Hinamori tossed the covers off her body and straitened her robes. She had to go to him; if she didn't, nothing would change. The nightmares would continue. Her thoughts would stay twisted. She would never heal. Hinamori took Tobiume and rushed from the room as fast as her injuries would let her. After managing to avoid the few recruits that were making their rounds she hurried along the path that led her to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya shut his eyes, his right hand gripping Hyourinmaru's sheath. He breathed in the crisp night air, his heart burning for a solution, an answer to his feelings for Hinamori, a way to change himself. _I want to be strong enough to fight off your enemies and your fears. I want to be your prince,_ "Hinamori Momo." He let her name pass his lips.

"Yes?" A voice answered his call, her voice. Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see Hinamori standing in his garden. Her left hand rested on the trunk of a sakura tree -Tobiume tucked between her fingers and the bark- and the other held her robes at the neckline. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her brown eyes met his gaze. "Shiro-chan."

Hinamori reached out to him with her left hand causing Tobiume falling to the ground. Hitsugaya's heart pounded in his chest. _Is she really standing there? She's… shaking._ He quickly slid off the veranda, leaving Hyourinmaru in its place. "Hina-?" He hesitated.

Hinamori gazed into his eyes. She could read all the fear, the doubt, the concern. These were eyes only for her and in them she found that answer she so desperately needed. She took a step forward, hesitating for a moment before rushing to him. She threw her arms around him, clenching the back of his robes, the tears overflowing her eyes. Hitsugaya paused, waiting for his mind to catch up. She had read him like a book and, evidently, she'd found the answer she was looking for. He embraced her, placing one hand around her waist and the other in her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. Her frail body shook in his embrace, prompting him to tighten his hold. He shut his eyes and with that the rest of the world. His mind flooded with thoughts of her. He thought of nothing else, not of Hyourinmaru, not of the coming day or their argument, not even of Aizen. It was only he and Hinamori.

This scene lasted sometime, though neither of them noted just how long. Finally, Hinamori's sobs settled to soft hiccups. She loosened her hold on him, but found he was reluctant to do the same. Her body shook from running with her injuries, she felt so frail in his arms. She shifted, looking into his eyes. They were warm, kind, truly for her. The tears returned to her eyes then, she griped at his robes. "Shiro-chan." She spoke softly but with strong emotion. "I'm sor--!"

Hitsugaya pressed his lips against hers. The hand that had been entangled in her hair now rested on her cheek. Hinamori tensed at first, her cheeks burning. She hesitated, feeling her heart pound in her chest, then she shut her eyes, returning his kiss and with it her heart. They finally broke and she met his teal eyes.

"Don't apologize." He said tenderly, his eyes softening.

"But I--" She began.

"You were only following you heart." He said, caressing her tearstained cheek.

"I--"

"You've always followed your heart." He smiled warmly._ How can he say that so lovingly? How can he forgive me for my actions? 'Love.' _Hinamori answered her own question. She tightened her embrace, hiding her face in his chest. Hitsugaya gave a soft sigh, a warm smile still resting upon his features. This was odd for him, but for Hinamori he would smile. He kissed her forehead, holding her for however long she needed. She finally looked up at him again. Her cheeks were a soft pink, her eyes were filled with the same happiness they once held and she smiled at him. He had missed her smile for too long and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Come, let's go inside." Hitsugaya loosened his grip on her and walked over to Tobiume. Hinamori clung to his shoulder as he reached for her sword. After, he took her hand and brought Tobiume to his chest, walking back to the veranda. He helped her up and took Hyourinmaru before sliding open the door his room. Hinamori followed suit, clenching his arm for support. By now it was nearly three in the morning and Hinamori's first instinct sent her in the direction of the bed. Hitsugaya released her hand and she turned to face him questioningly.

"Go, I'll be right there. I have something to check on." He spoke softly and Hinamori didn't protest. From what he could tell, she was just very tired. He sighed softly, sitting down. He called a butterfly of hell, whispering it a message to Captain Unohana. He knew very well that they would not have let her come if they had known she was leaving. By the way she had been shaking, he could guess that she shouldn't have been standing at all.

Hitsugaya released the butterfly, pausing to watch it flutter. Maybe he had been wrong; maybe he had changed. They had been though so much, so much that it should have broken them -especially kind-hearted Hinamori. Yet, now he could smile and so could she. They had earned this and though he knew this would not be the end, he would allow himself to be content. For so long, it had been Aizen who she would run to and it had been his blade that had nearly taken her from him; he finally had her back, that was enough.

Hinamori sat on the edge of his bed. He had kissed her… She was still attempting to grasp its full meaning. He had changed so much from the little boy she had met in the outer villages who would spit watermelon seeds at her. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. He had grown in both mind and body- much more than herself. She had admired Aizen so greatly for so long that she had lost sight of Hitsugaya, yet looking back he had never lost sight of her. He had always been there: protecting her, threatening those who even glanced at her funny. Why hadn't she noticed until now? Then maybe none of this would've happened… but she couldn't think that way.

"Shiro-chan." She called for him as she laid down.

"Coming." Hitsugaya slipped out of his trance and got up from the chair. He went to her, placing Hyourinmaru and Tobiume in the corner before getting into the bed. Hinamori smiled at him, taking his hands in each of her own.

"Goodnight, Shiro-chan."

He smirked, "Good night, Bed-wetter Momo."

"Hey!" She gave him a playful glare and he only chuckled before shutting his eyes. She did the same and the two drifted off the sleep.

------------------------

Recruits ran through the halls of the fourth division in a panic, yet there captain remanded at her desk. She already knew what had happened, or at least she could guess. Now all she waited for was confirmation. Unohana was greeted by the butterfly and smiled at its message. She stood and walked into the hallway to calm her panicking division.

"It's alright. Go back to bed. Hinamori-fuku taichou is with her prince."

They all looked at her in confusion but obeyed their captain's words and removed themselves from the hallway.

It was true. Hinamori was with her prince and Hitsugaya was with his princess.

End

((I've decided to continue this story cause I loved writing this so damn much. So, what once was a one shot shall be just a bit more.))


End file.
